Not Meant To Be Like This
by thearistocrat
Summary: Marinette and Chat have been hiding their relationship from the world for three years. They're about to hit their breaking point. Marichat. Eventual Adrinette. Three-part fic.
1. Chapter 1

Footfalls sounded on the balcony, alerting Marinette of Chat's arrival. She watched him slip through while she cleaned dishes at the sink. She didn't turn around to greet him but a soft smile played on her lips.

"Princess," he purred as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. He nuzzled her neck with his face and breathed in deeply. "I missed you."

Marinette slid her gloves off and turned the faucet off. She turned in his arms and looped hers around his neck. "Minou, I missed you too." She sighed into the embrace and they held each other tightly.

Moments like this were one of a kind and fleeting. A relationship with Chat Noir was only ever going to be just that...fleeting. His visits were unpredictable…. as was the length of them. Therefore, they were precious.

"Can you stay, Minou?" she dared to ask.

His hold tightened. "For the night."

Marinette gripped the back of his neck and pulled him down to meet his lips. "Do...you need...to eat?" she asked between kisses like she always did.

"Yes, but not what you may have in mind," he chuckled, gripping her hips and lifting her off the ground. Her legs looped around his waist and he carried her to the bedroom.

He gently set her on the bed, breaking their kiss as he lifted her shirt over her head. He kneaded her breasts and kissed the exposed skin of her chest. He purred as she ran her nails through his hair. Marinette gasped softly as he trailed down to her stomach and slid his fingers under the rim of her pants. He unbuttoned them and slid the rest down her legs. Once off, he worked his lips up from her calves to her thighs. Spreading them apart, he blew cool air over her core. She gasped at the pleasant feeling and gripped his hair tighter.

Chat looked up at her and smiled at the flushed beauty. He couldn't imagine life without her. He felt the pang of guilt every time he looked at her. This wasn't what she wanted. This wasn't what he wanted. But in that moment, with her hands in his hair and his mouth between her legs, he was too selfish to care.

Quickly, he slipped her underwear off her legs. He kissed her on her center again and reached his hands under her behind to grasp her cheeks firmly. Breathing in her scent, he flicked her clit with his tongue, loving the gasps she wantonly allowed to escape her lips. When they were like this together, with his suit still on and her legs quivering over his shoulders, he felt the closest to her. It was when the suit came off that he regretfully had to hide himself.

It was Marinette who deemed it necessary. It was Marinette who reminded him of the dangers. Not just to her, but him as well. It killed him each time to wrap the cloth over her blue-bell eyes in order to transform back to his civilian self. With her eyes covered, she couldn't see the hurt on his face.

"Minou," she reached for him. He pulled himself up against her body and let her hand rest on his face gently. She smiled behind the mask and he smiled back, knowing she could feel his cheeks lift with the movement of his mouth. He pulled his shirt over his head and unbuttoned his pants, freeing his erection and letting it rest on her stomach as his lips found hers again.

These moments together were what had him keeping this up. He longed for more. He longed for a family that he never had and never will have. Not when he couldn't give all of himself to the woman he loved in order to protect her. He would not bring children into this world who would be fatherless without him. He ached for her touch and her love. She was the reason he continued to fight when he felt his resolve slipping. When he was with her, the anguish disappeared for a moment. As they rocked together and their breaths mingled, he could forget everything and just be.

The akuma alert from their phones was an awful wake-up call and came just as they did.

Marinette's giggle cut through as he reached over to pick up his phone. "I'm glad you _came_ , Chat."

He smirked as he jumped off her and pulled his clothes swiftly back on. Kissing her quickly on the lips before looking for his hidden kwami, he sighed. "I love you, Marinette."

"I love you too, Chaton," he heard as he transformed and jumped out the window.

"Tikki," Marinette called out, ripping off the ribbon tied around her eyes, and jumping out of bed. "Spots on!"

And that's how it's been for three years.

* * *

AHHH! It's been so long since I've published anything. I feel so inspired by this fandom. You crazy, cool chats are such amazing writers and creative artists. I just wanted to be a part of your world~

The next chapter will be out soon! Please stay tuned and enjoy. I'm a sucker for a happy ending so don't worry!


	2. Chapter 2

Tucked away in a dimly lit corner of a local cafe, Marinette sat on her computer revising her designs for a new ball gown she was creating for one of her friends and, subsequently, clients. Her hair was loosely pulled back to keep it from falling in her face and she wore a thick tunic with a turtleneck, showing off her lean arms. She wore a pair of reading glasses on the tip of her nose as she glanced from screen to paper.

She did work in this cafe often, as it was close to her apartment and a decent proximity to her favored fabric store. She usually ordered a hot coffee and indulged slowly while picking at a chocolate croissant. It wasn't as good as her father's, but the familiarity helped her work serenely.

After University, she had interned at a fashion label and realized that that kind of business and lifestyle wasn't her cup of tea. She preferred her online boutique and designing for the individual, rather than the masses. Her intern associates were mildly disappointed and occasionally contacted her with opportunities with labels and fashion shows. But between her boutique, fighting akuma as Ladybug, and her relationship with Chat Noir, she didn't have the ability to maintain a schedule necessary of a brand designer. She was happy with where she was professionally. She was a highly sought after name in Paris, thanks to the help of her collège friends, including the Nation's favorite reporter, Alya, and the heiress of Paris, Chloe Bourgeois herself.

Marinette was currently designing Chloe a gown for her gala in a couple months. She was invited too and already had her gown ready for alterations. Chloe's gowns always tended to take longer as she had an eye for detail and pushed Marinette to design her more extravagant gowns each time. Marinette had to meet her halfway and do her best to explain that the stitching wouldn't allow for that fabric to hold, or that for her body type, the trumpet skirt would not emphasize her silhouette as well as she imagined. Dealing with Chloe was stressful enough for Marinette to give her whatever she wanted, but she knew that Chloe loved to push her buttons and it was more of a game for them both.

Deep in thought, Marinette didn't notice a figure standing close to her until she heard her name. She jerked up and stared with her eyes wide.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," Adrien scratched the back of his neck and chuckled awkwardly.

Marinette took in the sight of her girl-hood crush and smiled. "So you still have that habit, huh?"

He looked at her confused and she shook her head, motioning to the seat across from her while she closed her laptop and took off her glasses, pushing her work to the side.

"Have how- How have you been, Adrien? I haven't seen you in years!" she grinned, proud of herself for being able to form a full sentence, despite the slight stumble in words.

"Looks like you still have that habit too," he laughed and sat down across from her. "I've been good. I'm studying currently and still occasionally working for my father's brand. How about you, Marinette? I've heard so many raves from Chloe about your designs."

Marinette's cheeks pinked under his praise and gaze. It made her nervous at how easily her old desires could rouse up with just the sight of him. His eyes were bright and looking at her with unhidden longing. She immediately attributed it to the disbelief of meeting each other after almost five long years.

"Who would have thought that Chloe would become my champion," she giggled and took a sip of her lukewarm coffee. "I've been well. I love what I do and I make money doing it. I have no complaints." She shrugged, nervously giggling while she cradled her mug in her palms.

"That's amazing. I always knew you would be successful. You were so talented in college." Adrien complimented as his eyes slowly trailed down to her left hand. "Are you married, Marinette? Congratulations!"

Marinette placed her mug down and looked down at the simple banded diamond on her ring finger. She smiled softly before looking up at him. "Not really married but very happily taken." Her smile widened and Adrien's mirrored hers.

"He's a lucky fella," he winked just as he heard his name called out by the barista. "That's me. It was great seeing you, Marinette. I hope we run into each other again." He pulled her hand up to his lips, softly kissing her ringed hand.

Marinette blushed and fumbled over her goodbye as he picked up his coffee order and left the cafe. It took her a minute to settle her heart rate. She shouldn't be thinking of Adrien like this. It's been years since she's seen him and yet he still made her nervous and happy and go crazy like a compass and magnet.

She shook her head, ridding herself of her thoughts. She has Chat Noir. She loves him and he loves her. Her life isn't what she had planned it to be. She had made many sacrifices to protect Paris. And all of them for the selfish need to love and hold her kitty. Even when it meant not having a marriage or children, she accepted it.

Later at home, Marinette ate her soup while Tikki munched on cookies in front of her. Sighing heavily, she pouted. "This isn't what I planned, Tikki. Seeing Adrien again...it's not like I really thought I would marry him and have three kids, but it just reminded me of the normal life I could have had."

Tikki munched quietly, staring at Marinette's forlorn expression. "You know how I feel about this, Marinette. I think you should tell Chat Noir who you really are."

Marinette threw her hands up in the air. "And then what!? He'll be so upset that I've lied to him all this time. Even if I do tell him, we are that much more in danger for knowing each other's identities. And it's not like we would just be able to get married and have kids suddenly. There are still countless variables at work here."

"You're the one stopping yourself, Marinette," Tikki stated softly. She had long ago considered the miraculous wearers reveal themselves to each other. She knew that there comes a time when keeping their identities secret would start to hinder them. Whether it be emotionally or other. Tikki guessed that it had been at least two years ago that they should have shared their identities… Around the time when Marinette was sneaking around her family and getting her own apartment just so she could steal away moments with Chat Noir.

Marinette sighed, pushing the rest of her soup away. "I wish Master Fu was here."

Master Fu was always someone Marinette looked to for guidance. He passed away just three short years ago, and it had brought pain to all the kwami and Marinette. The Miraculous box and secrets were passed down to another before Master Fu's passing, but Marinette had yet to learn of the predecessor and had no way of contacting them or Wayzz.

Footfalls sounded by the balcony and Tikki hid from sight quickly but not before grabbing the last cookie and taking it with her. Chat Noir slid through the glass door carefully and smiled at his Princess.

Marinette stood up from her seat and met him halfway, curling her arms around him tightly and holding him to her. Her emotions bubbled up and she tried to stop her sniffles.

"What's wrong, my princess?" He felt her hold back her body shakes and it only made him hold her tighter. "I'm here, my love. What's happened?" He smoothed her hair with soft strokes, leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

Marinette shook her head into his chest, refusing to speak. They continued to hold each other until Marinette felt she was ready to speak.

"I'm sorry, Chat. I just had a tough day."

Chat Noir looked at her with one raised eyebrow. He knew she was lying, but he understood if she didn't want to share. He had a feeling it had to do with seeing him in his civilian form today. He did his best to avoid her as a civilian, always avoiding the events that she would be present at despite working in the same circles. He had promised himself he would do this to not mix their feelings up together. He had always felt drawn to Marinette. The same way that he had been drawn to Ladybug...the way he still was. But he was loyal to his princess.

It had been a stupid idea to see her today. He immediately regretted it when he saw her flushed cheeks and the look of awe she had given him. He couldn't be jealous of himself, but he knew he was playing with her feelings by doing it. That was part of what made being with her as Chat Noir so hard. He knew that he could have had her as Adrien. Maybe then, they could go on dates like regular couples and get married legally. He wanted to do all the things normal couples do. But that was exactly why he approached her as Chat Noir. It was selfish of him, to begin with. He wanted to have her and to hold her. But he needed her to know that he could never father children as long as Hawk Moth was still around. As Adrien, it would be too complicated to explain without revealing his identity.

"Do I need to claw someone for you, Princess?" he tried to lighten up her mood.

She giggled and kissed him softly on his nose. "No, minou. I can handle it."

"I know you can," he proudly stated, dragging her back to her soup. "I'll heat this up for you."

"There's more in the fridge! Are you hungry?"

Marinette had this thing with feeding him. It warmed him every time she asked him if he had eaten. It was in part because of her mothers' heritage and partly her father being a baker. They were a very food-centric family and meals were important. Chat longed to sit at a family dinner with Marinette and her parents.

"I would love some, Princess." He poured himself a bowl while the other bowl sat on the stove, heating up. "I'm only with you because of how good your _cake_ is." He smirked at her from the side and she blushed, understanding the double entendre.

"I'm not even eating cake, Chat," she groaned.

"I should hope not!" he laughed as he stole a kiss from her.

"How long can you stay tonight?"

His ear flopped down flat on his head. "Not that long, Princess. I just wanted to check on you and be with you for a little. Your chaton misses you terribly all day!" He dramatically draped himself over her.

She lightly scratched his cat ears and grinned at him. "I'm sure you're just a lost kitten without me."

"Oh, the unbearable pain! I am but a humble knight in shining black latex and cat ears...You know, Mari, do you perhaps have a fetish you're not telling me about? Because I love you, but maybe I should get you a pair of ears too, maybe some kind of whip, what do you think, Princess?"

Marinette rolled her eyes and flicked the bell on his neck. "Maybe it's you with the fetish, Chaton. You're the one that covers my eyes to undress. Maybe you're putting on my underwear over your head. What do I know when I can't see at all?"

Chat burst into giggles, curling up as he laughed. "So what if I do?" he said once he caught his breath. He looked down at her with a sneaky grin. "Those panties look better on me anyway."

* * *

After a few days of this story hitting , I realized that the title is super weird. I've been listening to Imogen Heap nonstop for about three weeks and the inspiration for this story comes from "The Walk." So I took from the lyrics and resonated with this part of the chorus, but it really doesn't make that great of a title. Oh well.

Thank you all who read this story and favorited/followed/reviewed. Thank you for the love. 3


	3. Chapter 3

After cleansing an akuma, Chat Noir usually avoids heading straight to Marinette's. Spending any time with Ladybug, even when just finishing a job, it was difficult for him to redraw the line between his lady and his…actual lady. He was alarmed by how much Marinette reminded him of Ladybug. The way he was comforted by each of them was too similar. After all, he was the one that would take the fall to protect Ladybug, and each time both ladies in his life would fret and caress his hair in the same fashion, making sure he was whole and _there_. His sense of loyalty would falter when he would look at his beautiful Marinette and see her wearing Ladybug's suit instead.

So it was rare that he would immediately rush over to her apartment after cleansing an akuma. He would be the one out of the two to comfort the victim and soothe their worries. He would even make sure that they were brought back to their home safely. But today he was itching to leave the scene early. His mind had been on Marinette all day and it had led him to be distracted while fighting. And since he used Cataclysm earlier than Ladybug used Lucky Charm, he bounded over towards Marinette's earlier than usual.

To his surprise, Marinette's apartment was empty. He had texted her before the akuma and knew that she was working from home today and she usually stayed in one place until the akuma was cleansed, as per Chat's request. At least that's what he thought she did.

He sat down on her couch, and sighed, letting his transformation finally go with a final beep. He slid out his pre-packaged cheese for Plagg, who immediately devoured the entire roll. Satiated albeit grumpy, he allowed Adrien to transform again. It was then that he heard something land on the balcony and open the door. He turned in his seat in time to see Ladybug say something and transform into...Marinette.

Chat ducked his head down behind the couch and like a cat shocked immobile, he held his breath. His heart beat out of control in his chest, and he felt perspiration form above his brow. He didn't know if he had gasped at the revelation or not, but his mind raced as he tried to make sense of what he just witnessed. Marinette...his sweet, tiny, and beautiful Marinette, was just flipping over rooftops and fighting an akuma alongside him. The two people he loved the most were one.

He heard Marinette speak to what he assumed was her kwami as she passed the couch and entered her room. He could make out her talking about the fight and the victim. He also heard his name a couple times but he was still unsure of how to react to this new-found information.

First, he had to stop hiding and make himself known. With silent cat-like steps, he maneuvered over to the balcony door and slid them open and then closed, announcing his pseudo arrival.

Marinette quickly stepped out of her room and rushed to him. "Minou, are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you hungry?" She embraced him before grasping his arm and pulling him over to the kitchen table. He sat down and let her fret over him, wondering if he should be the one doing the fretting this time. After all, she was the one who took a nasty hit from the akuma earlier.

Chat didn't understand how he had never put the pieces together. She looks just like her. He stared at her like he was seeing her for the first time, taking in the dark blue hair, the wide, bluebell eyes, and thick eyelashes. Her pink lips, curled under her teeth in worry.

Chat shook his head silently and took Marinette's hand in his. "I'm okay, Princess. Much better now that I see you."

Marinette smiled softly and kissed his nose. "You silly kitty."

Ah, and there it was. She didn't usually say it. Ladybug said that most of the time, but when Marinette would slip it through, it sounded exactly the same. How could he have been so blind.

"I want you to know who I am," he suddenly said.

Marinette pulled away slowly from his arms. "Minou...it's too dangerous."

"This!" He threw his hand between the two of them. "This is already dangerous! I love you. I'm sorry I'm so selfish but I want to take you on a date, Marinette."

Marinette pulled back more, looking confused and hurt.

"Please, Mari," he begged. "I want to meet your parents. I want you to meet my father. I want to live with you in my civilian form and sleep with you every night." His words were sounding garbled now. "I want to have a home with you. I want to take down Hawk Moth and when I do, I promise I will give you as many babies as you want. I want to give you everything, Marinette."

He didn't realize he was crying until she touched his cheek and wiped his tears for him. She stood between his legs now and embraced him as he cried into her stomach. Her hand tenderly ran through his hair as he calmed his breathing, holding onto her as if to hold her very existence.

He sniffled and looked up at her. "I know I'm asking too much of you. I know you deserve more. And better. But I love you so much. I can't let anyone else have you."

Marinette shook her head slowly, petting his hair. "That's alright, Chaton. We're meant for each other." She sighed loudly. "Please don't cry, Minou. I want those things too. I just...I have to be honest with you too, my kitty."

"I know," he said, looking her in her eyes and willing her to understand.

"You know...what?"

Chat cleared his throat. "I know."

"H-how?" she pushed away from him and pulled on her hair in distress.

"It's okay!" he stood up and put his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay. I understand. We've been hiding from each other because we needed to protect our identities. I-If I have known earlier, I would have approached you differently...as my civilian self instead."

Marinette shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "When did you find out?"

"Uhhh," Chat scratched the back of his neck, looking up like he didn't want to say.

"W-wait a second," Marinette gasped. "No...No you're not! You can't be."

Chat looked at her and saw her watching his hand. Who would have thought that his habit would give him away...finally. He grinned at her. "Are you disappointed?"

"What? No! I mean, what, I don't know what you're talking about." Marinette flushed, her face turning a cute shade of pink that he adored.

"Okay. I'm going to do it," he resolved, standing straight.

"Wait! Are you sure, Chat? There's no going back if you do."

"You worry too much, Marinette. Nothing is going to change. We love each other too much, my love. Plagg, claws out."

Marinette watched his detransformation with wide eyes. Plagg came out of his ring, hollering "Finally!" A red kwami flew out of the bedroom, ramming into Plagg and tumbling midair as they hugged.

"Well, milady," Adrien smirked in a very Chat-like way. "Disappointed or what?"

Marinette stepped closer, her cheeks still pink. She latched her hands onto his shirt and jerked him to her until their lips crashed. He softly cradled her face and caressed her wet cheeks as tears spilled out.

"I love you, Marinette."

"I love you too, Adrien."

It felt so _good_ to hear that.

* * *

Thank you for those who favourited/reviewed/followed. Thank you, thank you, thank you.


End file.
